fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Fanseries List
Here's a list of everyone's fanseries, sorted by author (in alphabetical order). Feel free to add your own! You can add your main motifs and themes too! Click here for the page with series listed by theme! your link here * your fanseries page link here Ameliette * Pretty Cure Safe⚓Harbor (ocean, elements) * Pretty Cure Animae Borealis (mythology, animals) Cure Ageha * Cyber Idol Pretty Cure (cyber, feelings, identity) * Heavenly☆Star Pretty Cure (constellation, family) * Pretty Cure Brave Heart (fighting, order vs freedom) Cure Alumi * Datte DATE! Pretty Cure (monsters, love) *Hikari no Pretty Cure (festivals, Japanese culture) **Jubilee Pretty Cure! (festivals, memories) *Joyful Days♪ Pretty Cure / DX! (happiness, sweets, discovery) *Let's Mirage! Pretty Cure (fate, mirrors, nature) *Shining Jewels Pretty Cure (gemstones, nature) *Star★Struck Pretty Cure! (stars, wishes, positivity) Cure-mattie * Immortal Friendship Precure (friendship, family, emotions) [http://fancureparadise.wikia.com/wiki/User:DazzlingGleam DazzlingGleam] * Season✿Charm Pretty Cure (seasons, nature) * Yumeiro★Pretty Cure (dreams, stars) * Sea Shine Pretty Cure (ocean) * Grand Harmony Pretty Cure (roleplaying games) * Fairy Crown Pretty Cure (fairytales, gemstones) DENEBOON * PikaPika Tropica Pretty Cure! (tropical islands, paradise, light, chaos and order) * Alchemical Pretty Cure! (alchemy, classical elements, nature) * Pretty Cure no Densetsu! (Japanese mythology, yōkai, mystery) * Memoria Pretty Cure (Seven Wonders of the Ancient World, memories, family) * HeartTrace Pretty Cure (technology, heartbeats, heroism, individuality, sins and virtues) * Super☆s! Pretty Cure (space, celestial bodies, communication, morality) * Prismagic! Pretty Cure (colours, art, self-discovery) * Checkmate! Pretty Cure (chess, royalty, jewels, reincarnation) fourleafprince * Once Upon A Time! Fairytale Pretty Cure (fairytales, desserts) * Imperial Regalia Pretty Cure (mythology, elements) * Sweet Love! Pretty Cure (love, desserts) * Constellation☆Pretty Cure (space, stars, family) * Pretty Cure Kei!! (fashion, individuality) * Starlight Melody Pretty Cure (stars, music) * Gacha Gacha Pon! Pretty Cure (gacha, video games) [http://fancureparadise.wikia.com/wiki/User:Isurani Isurani] * DokiDoki! Pretty Cure ~love♡court~ (cards, love, self-sacrifice, empathy) * Eternal*Flower Pretty Cure (flowers, technology, death, virtues) * Interstellar! Pretty☆Cure (space, stars, hope, rebirth) JemGirls * Oceanic Jewel Precure (jewels, ocean) * Sumatra Precure (Animals and nature) * Un Due Troise Precure! (dance) * Futari Wa Precure Mas Sucre (family, renewal, second chances) * Precure Believeland! (city of Cleveland,community,overcoming challenges) * Crown Jewele Precure (royalty, somewhat jewelry) * Espirit Precure (sprits, death and rebirth, history) * Stargirl Precure (Space,some theater) * Lone Star Precure Victory! (Western, peace) * Dreamtastic Precure! (dreams, perseverance) * Golden Steppe Precure (birds, nature, community) * Polaire Precure (Snow, light, tolerance) [http://fancureparadise.wikia.com/wiki/User:MonoTheMonochrome MonoTheMonochrome] * Prime Pretty Cure (elements, destiny, light and darkness) * Oyasumi Pretty Cure Z (sleep, dreams, night, sky) * Happy Haunt Pretty Cure (monsters, halloween, individuality) NerdyEspurr * Bug Buzz Pretty Cure (bugs, environment) * Delish! Pretty Cure (flavors, food) Nexus Schwarz * Mythical Pretty Cure! (mythological creatures) * Follow Me! Pretty Cure (wishes, fairy tales) Priestess * Kaibutsu Precure (monsters) * Charge Up! Precure (technology) Ryta-chan * Dream High Pretty Cure! (dreams) * Believe Pretty Cure (friendship) * Academia Pretty Cure! (school, coming of age) * Cheerful Pretty Cure (happiness) * Cafe Deluxe Pretty Cure (coffee) * Toychest Pretty Cure (toys, wishes) [https://fancureparadise.wikia.com/wiki/User:Snow-will-fall Snow-will-fall] * Mystic Tale! Pretty Cure * Pretty Cure: End Layer (Life & Death) (Collab) SugaryDiamond * Weather Control Pretty Cure (nature, music, family) * Dreamlock Pretty Cure (dreams, nightmares, light and darkness, coming of age) * Natural Pretty Cure (destiny, elements, magic, found family) Tabby Kattene * Care Package Precure (summer camp, facing fears) * Pretty Cure Perfect Stage (theatre, masks) Tiffany-Chan123 * Precure Monster Mash''' (Monsters, Halloween.) * Rainbow Magic Precure (Rainbows) * Toontown Pretty Cure (Cartoons and Animation) * JUMP! Precure (Shonen Jump, Manga) '''veroniquemagique * Sweetheart Pretty Cure (love, romance) * Flora Pop! Pretty Cure (flowers) * Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure (seasons) * Masterpiece Pretty Cure (fine arts) * Astral Pretty Cure (space) * Sugar Cutie Pretty Cure (sweets) * Majestic Pretty Cure (butterflies, insects) Cure Lilian * Danganronpa Precure (Danganronpa, Despair) * More Coming Soon! Haruna Artist *Astral☆Pretty Cure (Space, Aliens and Wishes) *Ni Hao Pretty Cure (Chinese mythology/folklore, Taoism, Chinese Zodiac) *Pretty Cure Magica (Magic, Elements) *Lone Flower Pretty Cure (Flowers, Time, Death/Life, Self-discovery, Overcoming issues) *Cupid Pretty Cure (Types of Love, Angels, Virtues and Sins) *Once Upon A Pretty Cure (Fairytales) *Pixie Pretty Cure (Fairies, Believing, Fantasy) *Humming Suite! (Suite-based AU; Music, Emotions) *Peko☆Peko A La Mode! (KKPCALM AU; Desserts, Friendship) StarmaidenWarrior/Lina Kira *Arcane Pretty Cure~ (Minor Arcana, Classical Elements) Category:Browse